


A Story For Three

by writeblakewrite



Category: Thai Actor RPF, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeblakewrite/pseuds/writeblakewrite





	A Story For Three

It all started when I was in Grade 9 at the University of Santo Tomas High School. The year was 2018, and I was sixteen year old. Our Christian Living teacher said we were at the most crucial stage in a teenager's transition towards adulthood. Many things are subject to change, there's a lot more to discover about yourself, and a lot of things will be difficult to explain. She warned us to tread lightly, as we may experience things that might mark us for the rest of our lives.

I didn't heed her warning.

My name is Chimon. I grew up in a small province in Bicol where my father was the Mayor at that time. Looking back, I'll admit I was spoiled and indifferent to a lot of things. I didn't give a shit, most of the time. My father sent me to study in Manila after I graduated in elementary in order to protect me. He made enemies with the New People's Army, an armed communist party that was known to be hiding in the mountains of our district.

It was a bit of a culture shock to be sent here with my eldest brother, Off, who was studying Nursing in UST as well. It was different, to say the least. Living in a small rural town where everyone knows everyone and moving to a big city where no one really bothers to get to know another. Still, after two years of staying in a strange city, I was dubbed as a little prince in my own little palace. Everyone thought I had it all, except for some personal insecurities and the walls I have built around me to protect myself.

I was pretty snobbish to people I didn't know but friendly when approached. One of our teachers asked us one time to describe ourselves by comparing it to an animal, in front of the class. I compared myself to a porcupine fish. If that fish senses threat or danger, it would expose its spikes as a defense mechanism. I was the same. If there was someone or something that made me feel uncomfortable, I put up walls and an unbothered facade to prevent myself from being hurt further. I didn't really care much about those that didn't affect my life directly. I didn't entertain attention and drama that would demand me to step out of my comfort zone. Until Nanon came.

o0o

One time there was a group activity and I was the designated leader. Most of the time the leaders are the ones who would present, but I always assigned someone else to do the reporting. It just wasn't my thing. Planning, organizing, and executing the task behind the scenes were enough. It was one of the reasons why I was always stuck in the 9th or 10 rank. My advisor told me she was sure I could do better if I pushed myself, but I wasn't really the type to care much about grades and class rankings.

My seat was at the back of our classroom. Next to me was Lilly whom I've considered my best friend ever since I moved to Manila. We were sitting at the farthest row so most of the time we would freely gossip and talk without the teachers noticing.

I was doing my usual daydreaming during class when I noticed someone talking at the front. It wasn't the first time I saw Nanon, heck, we've been classmates for over three years now, but it was the first time that I was able to really see him.

As I was saying, he really caught my attention - actually everyone's - for suddenly he was immensely charismatic. Or maybe he has always been, and I just didn't bother to notice. It was only while watching him that day that I noticed that he was handsome. Thick eyebrows, full lips. He stood there full of confidence, a bright face, and posture that was manly and respectable. He was very neat, too. I have never seen him go to school with a crumpled uniform. He looked like the perfect valedictorian, and he is, for two years and counting. He was even being eyed for student council presidency next year by one of the political parties.

I was admiring him in all his glory, when our eyes met. Suddenly, he stopped talking mid-sentence. He looked distracted and out of focus that the rest of the class followed to look at whatever caught his attention. Too flustered to be caught, I quickly looked behind me, forgetting that I was the last person sitting at the back and no one was actually behind me. I turned to face everyone slowly, giving an awkward smile. Everyone laughed.

"I was about to ask if you understood what I was talking about, Chimon," Nanon said when the laughter eased. "Our little prince's attention span is growing shorter by the day."

My ears reddened, not expecting the sudden attack. I hated being called a little prince. "I didn't know you were starting a revolution."

It surprised everyone to hear me talk back. It took them a moment of silence before everyone ooohh-ed. Even Nanon was taken back. I'm not quite sure, but it was probably the first time we acknowledged each other.

Our teacher told him to continue, he was able to regain his composure, and I was still pretty sure he was convincing everyone to join his revolution. He looked like a leader delivering an inspiring speech before he led his men before the battle.

I stared at him feigning attention, but my head was somewhere else. I thought about everything I knew about the guy. There wasn't a lot, but I knew for a fact that he never had a girlfriend. He was too focused about school stuff, even though I wouldn't exactly call him the nerd type. I've heard from Lilly that a girl or two from another class confessed to him publicly, to which he rejected like a true gentleman. He had lots of friends too. But in his free time and lunch break I often see him with the same group of people.

Finally, he finished his speech - discussion - and returned to his seat. My eyes followed his every movement, but just before he was about to sit he looked at my direction as if checking if I was still looking. I was, and our eyes met for the second time. I was so surprised that I jumped in my seat, surprising Lilly.

When the bell rang for lunch, the whole room was hit by a storm as the students scrambled to get out of the room. As is our tradition, Lilly and I waited until most of them were out.

"Monchi," It was Lilly's nickname for me. I expressed my displeasure at the endearment multiple times, but she never listened. "Where's my Florante at Laura?"

"Right!" I exclaimed, smiling cutely. "I forg~"

"You forgot? Again? You're too young to get Alzheimer's.." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Tomorrow, I'll bring it. I promise. Where will we eat?" I asked, changing the topic. The truth is, I can't find the damned book. I might've left it at the main library.

"We'll eat on a plate," she answered. It was supposed to be sarcastic, but she was pretty bad at it. "I swear, if you lose my book again, you'll see."

"See what?" I asked, smiling innocently. It annoyed her even more. I bumped my shoulder with hers. "Geez, you're irritable again. Are you having your period?"

"Period? Second period, Ah yes, our second period tomorrow is Filipino, so you better bring my book. You got that?" She pinched my ear, pulling it towards her.

"Ahhh, okay okay. Fine."

She made a face and took a deep breath. After a second, her smile returned just as quick as her temper.

I smiled, even though my right ear was already crimson red. That was Lilly. She often covers her face with bangs and huge eyeglasses, but she's actually very pretty. It's true, I've seen her hair pulled up in a bun and her face bare. I didn't recognize her, I thought she was a completely different person.

We first became best friends when we were in Grade 7. The university's college freshies were taking their Freshman Walk and we watched them pass through the Arch of Centuries as part of their welcoming initiation as full-pledged Thomasians. I was with my classmates that time, but I didn't really know any of them yet. Lilly was standing next to me, watching the ceremony. She was with some girls who were scouting for handsome college boys to crush on. Suddenly, one of the handsome students passing through the arch waved at her. She waved back as she squealed and blushed like a naive highschooler. Soon after, the college boy walked towards her direction, and she was just about to lose it when~

"Brother, did you take a picture?" My brother Off, the handsome college student, asked.

I nodded, handing him his phone. I urged him to go away, not liking the attention of my classmates looking at me. Off pinched my cheeks as he gave his thanks before running back to his friends.

Lilly turned to look at me in disbelief, mouth hanging wide open. "That's your brother?"

I nodded.

She gasped. "He's so handsome! What the hell happened to you?!"

  
  
  



End file.
